Ransomware is a type of malicious software designed to deny access to a computer system or files until a ransom is paid. One form of ransomware is encrypting ransomware, which encrypts files stored on a system. The encrypted files will not be decrypted unless the ransom is paid. Cyber attackers typically attempt to deploy ransomware on the enterprise computing systems. Computing systems infected with ransomware may cause an enterprise to lose time, data, and/or money.